1963-64 OHA Junior C Season
This is a list of the 1963-64 Ontario Hockey Association Junior C Seasons Border Cities Junior C Hockey League 'Standings' Team GP W L T GF GA P Chatham Maroons 28 24 4 0 179 66 48 Leamington Flyers 28 16 12 0 139 147 32 Wallaceburg Hornets 27 16 11 0 127 87 32 Detroit Jr. Red Wings 30 14 16 0 148 134 28 Windsor Spitfires 26 9 17 0 119 133 18 Dresden Kings 27 5 22 0 88 192 10 Essex Panthers* 18 0 18 0 37 210 0 Please note: Essex was suspended from league for indifference in play. Chatham, Detroit, & Windsor were Junior B teams. 'Semi Final' Best of 7 *'Leamington' beat Dresden 4 wins to 0 (5-1, 7-3, 9-3, 5-1) 'Final' Best of 7 *'Wallaceburg' beat Leamington 4 wins to 1 (3-2, 5-6, 4-2, 6-2, 7-1) Central Junior C Hockey League 'Standings' Team GP W L T GF GA P Hespeler Shamrocks 30 25 5 0 241 101 50 Simcoe Blades 30 23 7 0 164 99 46 New Hamburg Hahns 29 15 14 0 141 122 30 Preston Pals 30 13 15 2 174 189 28 Dundas Merchants 29 10 16 3 135 164 23 Brantford Chiefs 30 8 21 1 119 179 17 Paris Flyers 20 6 22 2 92 212 14 'Quarter Finals' Best of 5 *'Simcoe' beat Brantford 3 wins to 0 (6-2, 6-1, 5-1) *'New Hamburg' beat Dundas 3 wins to 2 (7-3, 3-5, ?, 4-6, 6-4) 'Semi Finals' Best of 7 *'Hespeler' beat Preston 4 wins to 0 (7-5, 7-3, ?, 12-10) Best of 3 *'Simcoe' beat New Hamburg 2 wins to 0 (8-7, 7-6) 'Final' Best of 7 *'Hespeler' beat Simcoe 4 wins to 2 (3-4, 5-3, 7-2, 5-7, 6-2, 6-4) Eastern Junior C Hockey League 'Standings' Team GP W L T GF GA P Napanee Red Wings 22 14 8 0 116 86 28 Picton Merchants 22 13 8 1 118 85 27 Gananoque Islanders 22 12 10 0 119 124 24 Belleville Mohawks 16 7 8 1 84 70 15 Trenton Flyers 22 5 17 0 76 148 10 Belleville was a Junior B team. 'Semi Finals' Best of 5 *'Napanee' beat Trenton 3 wins to 0 (4-2, 7-0, 7-4) *'Picton' beat Gananoque 3 wins to 0 (9-1, 5-4, 8-3) 'Final' Best of 7 *'Picton' beat Napanee 4 wins to 1, 1 tie (4-6, 4-3, 5-3, 5-3, 3-3, 5-4) Georgian Bay Junior C Hockey League 'Standings' Team GP W L T GF GA P Barrie Plumbers 30 22 2 6 - - 50 Collingwood Blues 30 17 11 2 - - 36 Orillia Terriers 30 16 10 4 - - 36 Meaford Monarchs 30 15 13 2 - - 32 Penetang Hurons 30 12 17 1 - - 25 Beeton 30 0 28 1 - - 1 Beeton dropped out on Jan. 14th and defaulted its remaining games. 'Semi Finals' Best of 7 *'Barrie' beat Orillia 4 wins to 2. *'Collingwood' beat Meaford 4 wins to 1, 1 tie. 'Final' Best of 5 *'Barrie' beat Collingwood 3 wins to 1. Suburban Junior C Hockey League 'Standings' Team GP W L T GF GA P Aurora Tigers 28 22 5 1 -- -- 45 Lindsay Lions 24 19 5 0 -- -- 42 Uxbridge Chicks 26 14 11 1 -- -- 31 Newmarket Redmen 28 15 12 1 -- -- 31 Stouffville Clippers 26 13 12 1 -- -- 27 Cannington-Sutton Twins 26 10 12 4 -- -- 24 Orangeville Telstars 26 7 19 0 -- -- 14 Port Perry Flyers 28 1 25 2 -- -- 4 Uxbridge, Stouffville, Cannington-Sutton, and Port Perry were Junior D teams. 'Semi Finals' Best of 5 *'Aurora' beat Orangeville 3 wins to 0 (10-4, 5-0, 10-6) *'Lindsay' beat Newmarket 3 wins to 0 (6-0, ?, 10-1) 'Final' Best of 7 *'Lindsay' beat Aurora 4 wins to 0, 1 tie (7-4, 6-4, 5-5, 7-6, 4-1) 'Top Scorers' #Roy Pugh, Aurora 40-43-83 #Doug St. John, Uxbridge 36-34-70 #Wilf O'Reilly, Newmarket 35-33-68 Shamrock Junior D Hockey League Port Huron Thunderbirds were the leading Junior C team in the league. See Also All league champions and Port Huron advanced to the 1964 Clarence Schmalz Cup playoffs. Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1964 in hockey